thesimssocialfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreams
Dreams is a type of Backpack Item. You can have a maximum of 30 of these. How to Get *Request from friends individually *Drops from Athletic Skill interactions with the Mr Fitt's SimZum Mat. *Use any item to fulfill your Sim's Sleep need. For example, drops from the following items: **Beds and Chaise loungers - un-equip Night Owl trait to use without getting bored **ColleXion Dressing Room - "Makeover" when visting friends (Very High Drop Rate!) **Rockadeer - "Gentle Rock" action (High Drop Rate!) **Pola-Ice Igloo - "Sleep" action (High Drop Rate and doesn't use energy) **MSS Hoojamaflip interaction - Switch On **Spatacula SteamMe™ Sauna interaction - Reinvigorate & Collect Reward. **Pandora's Box interaction - Open The Box **Vegas Ritzy Fountain build interactions **Atlas HomeBody Gym interaction - Pull Weights **Dove® Hair Chaise Lounge interaction - 'Relax' and 'Sunbathe' (High Drop Rate!) **Mr Fitt's SimZum Mat *Visit friend with completed ColleXion Dressing Room and do Makeover interaction (high drop rate!). *Click on News Feed post from Flagged Up Pole interaction - Raise Plumbob *Drops when completing "Do Easy Rider Impression" on the Scidaddle City Scooter . *Visit friend with completed Flower Van and do "Sleep together" interaction (high drop rate!). Uses 'Quests' is used in the following quests: *Animal Instincts *Curiouser and Curiouser *Electric Dreams *Garden of Delights *Holding out for a Hero *Holiday Tales Part 1: The Simch *It's A Date *Needs to Know *Take My Advice *Who Shot Dallas? 'Skills' Regular Skills *Unlocks Art Skill levels in the following items: **André & André Dummy (3 needed) **ComfyGal Recliner™ Spa Deluxe (24 needed) **Domestica Stitch-Up 500 (2 needed) **DraftBlast Artboard (5 needed) **Elegance Perfume Table (10 needed) **Ice 'n' Chisel Set (3 needed) **Japanese Easel (8 needed) **Kaze Kimono Painting Set (8 needed) **Landscape Easel (2 needed) **Lonely Mermaid Sculpture (2 needed) **Mr Artsy™ Pro Draftsman Table (11 needed) **Paramour Cake Decorating Table (3 needed) **PixelPower Basic (3 needed) **Portrait Easel (1 needed) **Simoir Model Mannequin (3 needed) **UpperCrust Sofa Set (3 needed) **Vegas Card Show Table (15 needed) **Venusto Fashion Desk (3 needed) **Wonderland Topiary (10 needed) **Kae-Ro Urn Station (5 needed) *Unlocks Athletic Skill levels in the following item: **Atlas Free Weights (8 needed) **Atlas HomeBody Gym (8 needed) **Be Boppity Bop (5 needed) **Bill's Bucking Bronco (8 needed) **Cassius Gramophone (2 needed) **Coates' Umbrella Stand (2 needed) **Greg's Billiard's Table (3 needed) **Merry Skate Ice Rink (3 needed) **Mr Doggy Treadmill (6 needed) **Mr Fitt's SimZum Mat (5 needed) **Shaolin Flying Dragon (3 needed) **Simiyoga Soft-Landing Mat (10 needed) **SupaHapiTime Pinata (7 needed) **Tatsu Sumo Ring (11 needed) **Vegas NiteLife Stage (7 needed) **Jinxy Broomstick (2 needed) *Unlocks Cooking Skill levels in the following items: **Arrigo Coffee Machine (2 needed) **DyKoTami Coffee Machine (5 needed) **Mr Füd's Ice Cream Maker (10 needed) **Oasis Master Brick Oven (6 needed) **Old Lenny's Lemonade Stand (6 needed) **Quantum Orbital Kitchen (6 needed) **Re-Lux Deluxe Grill (7 needed) **Re-Lux RefreshMaster Mini Bar (7 needed) **SwigSpot Anniversary Edition (4 needed) **ValleyView Splendor BBQ (6 needed) **Venutia Granita Machine (6 needed) *Unlocks Driving Skill levels in the following items: **FlyAway Hot Air Balloon (5 needed) **Percival Penny Farthing (6 needed) **Presto (5 needed) **Scidaddle City Scooter (8 needed) **Sealox Luxury Yacht (16 needed) **Sterling (2 needed) **Lucky Dragon Mount (4 needed) *Unlocks Logic Skill levels in the following items: **Constellation Dancer Telescope (9 needed) **Kochanski Chess Set (6 needed) **Sheldon Golden Orrery (10 needed) **Sir Hootsalot (5 needed) **Videre Gold Edition Binoculars (10 needed) *Unlocks Music Skill levels in the following items: **Audikey PureTone Lazer Harp (4 needed) **Connie's Country Stage (4 needed) **Golden Harp (4 needed) **GrabIt 500 Mic and Stand (8 needed) **Key-Note (4 needed) **Leopold's Lute (8 needed) **Liebefunkenmann SS-30 (5 needed) **Limelight Mic Stand (6 needed) **Melena's Bongos (10 needed) **Miss Kitty Keyboard (5 needed) **PluckMeister Ltd Edition (6 needed) **RekTek Karaoke Machine (4 needed) **Simphonic Electric Guitar (8 needed) **Smoothie's Saxaphone (6 needed) *Unlocks Writing Skill levels in the following items: **Amour Edition Typewriter (20 needed) **Bradbury Tristar (6 needed) **Couplet Poet Pro (1 needed) **Gaia Spirit Tree (5 needed) **Haiku Ai Poet's Bench (9 needed) **Haunted Gardens (7 needed) **Hunt N' Peck T5a (2 needed) **IPlum Desktop (4 needed) **Moneywell RSi (2 needed) **Muskwood Writing Desk (1 needed) **Philosopher's Chaise Lounge (7 needed) **Forget-Me-Not Writing Desk (3 needed) Special Skills *Unlocks skill levels in the following Project Item: **Agetha Bookcase (5 needed) **Amour Dinner For Two (16 needed) **Ataraxia Leisure Pool (14 needed) **Blissful Dreamer Double Bed (14 needed) **Blossom Combivan (11 needed) **Cassius Grand Piano (2 needed) **Cleopatra's Luxury Bed (7 needed) **Cleopatra's Milk Bath (1 needed) **ColleXion Dressing Room (6 needed) **Connie's Country Stage (16 needed) **Dark Lagoon (4 needed) **Kurage Sushi Bar (6 needed) **Grand Winter Tree (1 needed) **Haunted Gardens (3 needed) **Magic Stone Circle (2 needed) **MeadowShine Fairy Tree (26 needed) **Myr'ahj Peacock Bed (4 needed) **Quantum Orbital Kitchen (13 needed) **Russian Blue (5 needed) **Sealox Luxury Yacht (18 needed) **Siamese (7 needed) **Sim-Pop Trampoline Pool (1 needed) **SimPhonic Jukebox (15 needed) **SwigSpot Anniversary Edition (8 needed) **Tempest Nights Double Bed (4 needed) **The Great Dragon Tower (14 needed) **Tower Of Faith (3 needed) **Tyler Blanks Reform Wardrobe (8 needed) **ValleyView Splendor BBQ (9 needed) **Zen Garden (9 needed) *Used in the following Pet Training items: **Dalmatian (6 needed) **Ginger Tabby (7 needed) **Labrador (6 needed) **Husky (7 needed) **Persian (7 needed) **Pug (7 needed) **Russian Blue (5 needed) **Siamese (6 needed) 'Other' *Used to Craft the Good Night's Sleep and the Glasses. Category:Backpack Items